Anything for you
by willowww
Summary: "Oh, dreams can be so cruel, Ethan." After Vanessa is shown the vision of the future she could have had with Ethan, she chooses to open up to him about it. Season 2 AU, Oneshot.


A clock ticked loudly in the hallway of Grandage Place, the only sound to be heard. Vanesa and Ethan sat across from one another in the living room without speaking.

"I had a dream, Ethan." Vanessa whispered, breaking the silence.

"A dream?" Ethan replied hoarsely.

"A dream. He showed it to me." That was as much as she was going to say. She did not have the strength to think of Him today. Thankfully, Ethan understood.

"Can I ask what it was about?" Ethan asked cautiously, yet obviously curious. Vanessa sighed shakily and shook her head.

"It is ridiculous." She said, embarrassed.

"Nothing is ridiculous. Not to me." Ethan replied. He reached out and placed a comforting hand on Vanessa's knee. She shivered slightly from the shock of being brought out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"I..." she stopped herself, uncertain of whether to continue. Ethan nodded encouragingly.

"Oh Ethan..." she whispered. "It was beautiful. So beautiful." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Vanessa, what's wrong?" Ethan asked gently.

"It was heartbreaking. I... I don't think I can discuss it." Ethan sighed in response.

"Vanessa, if you don't trust me by now..."

"Ethan, I trust you with my life. This is not distrust. This is... I am ashamed." Vanessa looked away. Ethan gently pulled her to face him, and gave her a kind look. Vanessa sighed once more.

"I was in a beautiful home. Much like Grandage Place, but... light. Beautiful. Happy. I was sitting on a couch alone in a room and I was wearing a light coloured dress. It wasn't my usual colour." She paused to gage Ethan's reaction. He smiled slightly and nodded for her to continue.

"I... a little girl ran into the room. Beautiful girl, not very old. She sat on my lap." Ethan noticed another tear rolling down Vanessa's cheek, and brushed it off softly.

"She... she called me mummy, Ethan. And a boy was there, a gorgeous boy and he was my son too. I knew to call him Charles and I hugged him close to me, however strange it felt. Oh Ethan... you were there. You... you were there." Vanessa shut her eyes.

"You were there and you kissed me softly and looked at me lovingly... they were our children, Ethan." Vanessa sobbed suddenly, and covered her mouth in embarrassment. Ethan frowned.

"That was your dream?" He asked.

"Yes, Ethan. Mock me, if you wish." Vanessa continued to cry softly.

"Why was it heartbreaking?" Vanessa looked up into Ethan's eyes with a tear stained face.

"Because it could never happen, Ethan." She sighed. Ethan smiled.

"Why is that?" Vanessa chuckled in response.

"There is no need to patronise me. I know you do not love me. I am cursed."

"Miss Ives, I have loved you from the moment we met." Ethan exclaimed, somewhat nervously.

"Don't."

"But I-"

"Ethan, I told you. I am cursed. Even if you are telling the truth, it is not safe to love me and I will not allow myself to ruin your life." Vanessa sobbed.

"We're both cursed, Vanessa. Let us be cursed together." Vanessa shook her head and laughed sadly.

"I will kill you. My very presence. You will never live a normal life if you love me. Do not burden yourself with me. Please." Vanessa began to cry.

"Oh, dreams can be cruel, Ethan." Tears began flowing freely down her face and she attempted to brush them away. Suddenly, Ethan pulled her towards him by her shoulders until she was only centimetres from his face. They gazed into each other's eyes until Ethan pulled her into a deep kiss. Seconds later, Vanessa broke away.

"I... I don't... we can't..." she stuttered, standing up and backing away.

"Vanessa, please, I... you don't need to be alone. We don't need to be alone. We can walk together." Ethan begged. Vanessa shook her head and turned to leave, colliding with Sir Malcolm.

"Oh! Why are you in such a rush, Vanessa?" He chuckled. He then noticed her tear stained face.

"What has happened?" Vanessa tried to push past him, only to find herself enveloped in his arms and sobbing into his shoulder. She almost forgot Ethan was in the room.

"Uh, I... maybe I should go." Ethan muttered. He awkwardly stood and analysed the best way to push past the crying woman in the doorway and leave.

"No! Please... please do not go." Vanessa cried. She turned and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She began kissing him deeply before he could even respond.

"Ah." Sir Malcolm said rather awkwardly, before leaving the room. Ethan and Vanessa broke away, however stayed in each other's arms.

"You love me?" Vanessa whispered.

"More than you'll ever know." Ethan whispered in response. Vanessa smiled softly.

"I love you, Ethan." She said. Her smiled began to fade.

"Our life will never be how I imagined. No light, no beauty... children..." Vanessa sighed. Ethan shook his head.

"It will be the best it can be. I'll try to give you as much light and beauty as I can." He said.

"And the children? I would be so afraid of dooming them to be like ourselves." Vanessa whispered.

"We won't let that happen." Ethan replied firmly. Vanessa smiled, properly, something Ethan rarely saw.

"You have a gorgeous smile, Miss Ives." He said. Vanessa blushed.

"And you make an awful lot of promises, Mr Chandler." She teased, stroking his face. She paused.

"Will you stay here, with me?" She asked quietly.

"Tonight? Or forever?" Ethan replied.

"Forever, if such a thing may exist."

"Of course. Anything for you."


End file.
